


Окольные пути

by mila007, WTF_MOSK



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_MOSK/pseuds/WTF_MOSK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Попытки Джима осознать идею, которая поселилась в его голове после мелдинга со старым Споком.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Окольные пути

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Avenues Arc](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330856) by [mithrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel). 



**Направление**

Разделить мысли с кем-то было дико и немножко пугающе. Не только потому, что Джим только что впервые увидел этого вулканца, кем бы тот себя не называл. И не только потому, что Джим даже не думал, что Спок вообще способен испытывать такую скорбь.  
Когда Спок… другой Спок был в его голове, кое-что… просочилось через эту связь. Вещи, которые он ни за что не хотел бы знать или обсуждать с кем-либо.  
В том, другом времени, он впервые встретил Спока лишь получив пост капитана на “Энтерпрайзе”. Спок к тому моменту достаточно долго прослужил под началом капитана Пайка. Так что, когда Джим пришел на корабль, они относились друг к другу насторожено, но между ними никогда не было той враждебности, которая была у них со Споком сейчас.  
Отношения тех двоих поначалу можно было бы назвать приятельскими – в основном потому, что они работали вместе. Но приятельство со временем переросло в крепкую дружбу.  
Кирк верил Споку безоговорочно. Он без сомнений выступал в его защиту, когда Споу пришлось предстать перед трибуналом за… Талос, кажется?.. до самого конца, пока не стало ясно, что весь процесс – одна большая мистификация. Спок доверял Кирку достаточно, чтобы попросить быть его сопровождающим на Вулкан для… чего-то важного, Джим не был уверен, что понял подробности. Когда Спок был заражен спорами, двойник Джима наговорил ему ужасных вещей, но он был вынужден это сделать, чтобы растормошить вулканца. И когда Спок пришел в себя, то так сожалел о том, что, хоть и в бессознательном состоянии, но осмелился поднять руку на своего капитана, и даже пытался написать на себя рапорт. И именно Спок узнал своего капитана, когда Кирк был в чужом теле. Они просто разделили мысли – как делали это не единожды за годы своей дружбы, достаточно часто, чтобы сформировать постоянную ментальную связь друг с другом.  
Впрочем, через мелдинг со старым Споком Джим узнал не только это. Спок и другой Кирк были… Джим даже не хотел об этом думать. Он не был уверен, когда это началось, возможно, после… _Pon farr_ , да, вот как называлась та штука. Они вместе спускались на Вулкан, когда у Спока было его Время, и Спок чуть не убил Кирка. Его двойник, по всей видимости, отличался от Джима сильнее, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд. Потому что сам Джим никогда не предполагал... нет, расовые предрассудки не были для него проблемой, в конце концов, он встречался с орионками и… много с кем еще. Но он никогда не встречался с вулканцами. Да ему даже в голову не пришло бы никогда подкатить к симпатичной вулканке! Они ведь тактильные телепаты, в чем теперь Джиму довелось убедиться на практике. И тем более Джим никогда бы не стал рассматривать в качестве романтического объекта вулканца, особенно Спока. Возможно, это было в порядке вещей в той, другой вселенной, но не здесь.  
Когда мелдинг завершился, Джим не решился как-то прокомментировать увиденное старшему Споку. Он знал наверняка, что ничего из этой личной информации не должно было просочиться через связь. Он определенно не должен был узнать ничего о жизни своего двойника и наверняка единственной причиной того, что ему стали доступны чужие воспоминания, было отсутсвие у этого Спока привычки скрывать что-либо от Кирка. Поэтому Джим просто согласился на предложенный Споком план, и они со Скотти переместились на “Энтерпрайз”.  
После возвращения на мостик Джиму опять задумался над тем, что старый Спок был знатным фантазером и просто выдумал все это… ну, или у Джима были галлюцинации. Что не исключено, с учетом того, что он впервые делил с кем-то разум. Ведомый тем, что он увидел в мыслях другого Спока, Джим дразнил коммандера. Спок был в ярости, это было видно, но он держал себя в руках. До тех пор, пока Джим не упомянул его мать. Попытка Спока убить его после этого… что ж, Джиму стоило этого ожидать. Тем не менее, это застало его врасплох.  
После Джим просто абстрагировался он лишних мыслей – он был капитаном, и он должен был уберечь Землю от повторения судьбы Вулкана. Он вспомнил о Споке лишь когда “Нарада” была уничтожена, и они благополучно вернулись на Землю.  
Спок прекрасно справился, он уничтожил бурильную установку, и пусть и неохотно, но Джим восхищался вулканцем. Хотя и до сих пор сомневался, что они когда-либо смогут стать друзьями, не то что… ну, кем бы там ни были друг другу те двое.  
Джим был невероятно удивлен, когда Спок объявился на мостике “Энтерпрайза”, чтобы предложить свою кандидатуру на место первого помощника. Джим предполагал, что после всего случившегося вулканец захочет находиться как можно дальше от него. В тот миг Джим вспомнил слова старшего Спока: “Я был и всегда буду твоим другом”. Спок вряд ли стал бы хорошим капитаном – он чересчур формален, и даже если у него и была интуиция (у его старшей версии она определенно есть), то он едва ли прислушивался к ней. Но из него мог получиться прекрасный Первый помощник, который сможет справиться с таким неопытным экипажем. И, подумав об этом, Джим понял, что многие из тех черт, которые делали старшего Спока таким непохожим на его младшую версию, были результатом влияния другого Кирка.  
Поэтому Джим просто принял это к сведению. У них со Споком было мало общего, их первое впечатление друг о друге было не самым лучшим, но, вполне вероятно, что в итоге они действительно смогут подружиться.

**Озарение**

До начала миссии “Энтерпрайза” оставалось несколько недель. Корабль все еще находился в ремонтных доках – необходимо было восстановить все, что разрушила “Нарада” и гравитационное поле черной дыры. И все это время Джим вел себя совершенно не так, как ему стоило бы. Маккой ожидал, что после назначения Кирка самым молодым капитаном Звездного Флота, ему придется прокалывать шарик раздувшегося джимового самомнения. Однако этого не произошло.  
Джим был явно доволен во время церемонии назначения, но покинул зал сразу же после нее, так ни с кем и не заговорив. С тех пор прошла неделя, Джим не нарушал тишину, и Маккой решил, что так больше продолжаться не может.  
Маккой пришел домой к Джиму и позвонил. Ему пришлось звонить трижды, прежде чем дверь открылась и на пороге появился очень раздраженный капитан Кирк.  
– Чего тебе?  
Маккой закатил глаза.  
– Что с тобой, парень? Ради всего святого, тебя только что назначили капитаном, а ты ведешь себя так, будто твоя любимая бабушка умерла!  
Лицо Джима приняло бесстрастное выражение.  
– Я не хочу это обсуждать.  
– Жестко. Ты расскажешь мне все, что с тобой происходит. Иначе я просто устроюсь на пороге твоей квартиры, и буду звонить в дверной звонок через неопределенные временные интервалы до тех пор, пока ты, в конце концов, не расскажешь мне, что с тобой. И если ты хочешь нормально поспать, то я предлагаю тебе сдаться прямо сейчас.  
– Отлично, – прорычал Джим. – Но мне нужно выпить.  
– Замечательный план. Пойдем.  
Квартира Маккоя располагалась недалеко от Джимовой. Не было смысла брать такси, тем более, что Леонард не любил не только космические шаттлы, но и наземный транспорт.  
– И куда мы направляемся?  
– Ко мне.  
– Зачем?  
– Потому что в барах не продают того алкоголя, который, очевидно, необходим в твоем случае.  
Джим пожал плечами и молча последовал за другом.  
Дома Маккой сразу же направился на кухню и принялся рыться в буфете, пока Кирк устраивался в гостиной. Маккой вернулся в комнату и поставил на журнальный столик два стакана и бутылку, усаживаясь в кресло напротив Джима.  
Кирк в удивлении воззрился на бутылку.  
– Саурианский бренди? Боунз, ты же в курсе, что это незаконно?  
– Я использую его исключительно в медицинских целях. И, по моему врачебному мнению, тебе нужен именно саурианский бренди.  
– Кто я такой, чтобы спорить с моим лечащим врачом? – сказал Джим, беря протянутый бокал и выпивая залпом половину.  
– Итак, что стряслось?  
– Спок.  
Маккой нахмурил брови.  
– Что с ним уже? Вы же больше не злитесь друг на друга, не так ли? В конце концов, он твой Первый помощник и я думал...  
– Нет, мы больше не ругаемся, хотя мне, наверное, все же стоит извиниться за то, каким способом я его спровоцировал. Это все… сложно.  
– Ну, спешить нам некуда.  
Джим сделал очередной глоток, барабаня пальцами по колену.  
– Я… встретил другую версию Спока.  
– Другую версию Спока?  
Маккой не был уверен, что понимает, о чем Джим вообще говорит.  
– Угу. Он был… старше. Намного старше. Он был из другой временной линии. Из той же, откуда пришел Нерон.  
– Отлично. Итак, ты встретил другого Спока. Странно, конечно, но тебе не кажется, что одна-единственная встреча не может служить причиной твоего упадка духа?  
– Он мелдился со мной.  
– Он делал что? – удивленно переспросил Маккой.  
Джим раздраженно махнул рукой.  
– Смотри, ты… ты в курсе, что вулканцы телепаты, не так ли?  
– Да, – ответил он, гадая, к чему эта беседа может привести.  
– Ну, у них есть эта штука, когда они могут разделять свой разум с кем-нибудь. Он сделал это, чтобы быстро ввести меня в курс дела.  
– Ой. Вот теперь я понимаю, почему ты ведешь себя странно.  
– Нет. Я имею в виду… меня не мелдинг беспокоит. Не сам по себе, по крайней мере, – Джим вновь поднес бокал к губам, чтобы обнаружить, что там пусто. Маккой молча наполнил его.  
– Так что же тогда тревожит тебя?  
– Он и я… я имею в виду они… в общем… они были друзьями в том времени.  
– Не вижу в этом ничего плохого. Вы неплохо сработались.  
– Да, но они… были не совсем друзьями.  
– Ммм?  
– У них были отношения.  
– О, – Маккой помолчал. – И Спок… другой Спок… сказал тебе это?  
– Нет. Я имею в виду, да, но я не думаю, что он сделал это нарочно. Это просто… всплыло по ходу.  
– Я так понимаю, это было неловко.  
– Угу. Я не упомянул об этом, и он тоже. Я даже не уверен, что он в курсе о том, что я увидел тогда. Они были близки. По-настоящему близки, будто бы связаны. И его Кирк умер, – он потер рукой лицо и вновь потянулся к стакану.  
– И ты поэтому такой расстроенный?  
Джим посмотрел на него, как на озвучившего очевидные вещи идиота.  
– Да!  
– Почему?  
– Ну, потому что… – он замолчал. – Я бы не стал, я бы никогда…  
– Он – не ты, Джим. Он жил в другой реальности, он был другим человеком.  
– Ты прав, но…  
– Ты бы расстроился, если бы узнал, что у того Спока были отношения, скажем, с Сулу?  
– Конечно же нет, это их личное дело.  
– Почему же тогда ты так переживаешь по этому поводу?  
– Потому что это _я_. Возможно, ты прав, возможно это не моя проблема, но он _сделал_ это моей проблемой, когда мелдился со мной!  
Маккой собрался с мыслями.  
– Этот другой Кирк… он был хорошим человеком? Я имею в виду, он не был вне закона, ренегатом или что-то в этом роде?  
– Нет. Я имею в виду, да, он не всегда следовал правилам, но был хорошим.  
– Несмотря на его отношения со Споком?  
Джим уставился на него.  
– Черт побери, Боунз, я не ханжа!  
– Я никогда не говорил, что ты ханжа. Просто ответь на мой вопрос.  
– Да. На самом деле, он был очень хорошим. И эти отношения делали его еще лучше.  
– Наконец-то мы добрались до сути, – Маккой внимательно посмотрел на Джима. – Итак, почему ты переживаешь из-за этого? Это другая реальность, она никак не влияет на нашу.  
– Я не переживаю!  
– Угу, ты это уже говорил. Несколько раз. Я вот думаю, кого ты пытаешься в этом убедить?  
Джим уставился на него, а затем неуверенно произнес:  
– Тебя. Себя. Но…  
Маккой вздохнул.  
– В этом нет ничего плохого. Людям плевать, с кем ты спишь, не то что пару веков назад. Я врач и даже мне все равно.  
– Но…  
Маккой прервал его:  
– Давай рассмотрим все по порядку? Тебе нравятся женщины?  
Джим покраснел и посмотрел на него:  
– Ты же знаешь, что да!  
– Прекрасно. В общем, кем бы ты ни был, ты не стопроцентно гомосексуален. Скорее всего ты бисексуал. Тебя вообще раньше мужчины привлекали?  
– _Нет!_ – выкрикнул Джим.  
Маккой поднял руки в защитном жесте:  
– Это был просто вопрос, не нужно кидаться на меня.  
– Прости, – немного смущенно сказал Джим.  
– Так как насчет Спока? Он тебе нравится?  
Джим достаточно долго молчал.  
– Я… не знаю, – наконец сказал он. – И поскольку он никогда не посмотрит на меня в этом смысле, я не хочу даже задумываться над твоим вопросом.  
– Тот факт, что ты задумывался над _его_ возможным ответом, уже достаточно говорящий, тебе так не кажется?  
Джим неловко передернул плечами.  
– Возможно. Я не знаю.  
– Что ж, в любом случае, меня твои предпочтения не волнуют и я сомневаюсь, что кому-то будет до этого дело.  
– Споку будет.  
Маккой усмехнулся:  
– Может быть. А может быть и нет.  
Джим издал смешок, глядя на остатки бренди в своем стакане. А затем поднял глаза на Маккоя:  
– Спасибо, Боунз.  
– Без проблем. Друзья как раз для этого и нужны. А теперь иди и отполируй свои награды, или найди себе девочку, или еще как-нибудь развлекись. Приказ доктора!  
– Да, сэр, – рассмеялся, поднимаясь, Джим.

*******

До отправки “Энтерпрайз” на миссию у Джима было достаточно времени на размышления. Он понял, что ему нравится Спок, и что это еще ничего не значит. Он не знал, как вулканцы относятся к однополым союзам, но мог предполагать. Логичных причин для заключения подобных союзов не существовало. Браки были необходимы для рождения детей, что способствовало продолжению рода. По определению, однополые пары не могли иметь детей, по крайней мере, без помощи доноров или суррогатных родителей, так что вряд ли вулканцы считали это логичным.  
К тому же не стоит забывать, что бы в той, другой реальности, не свело их вместе, этого уже никогда не произойдет в их времени. Весь ход истории изменен безвозвратно. В мире осталось всего десять тысяч вулканцев. Споку вероятнее всего придется жениться и стать отцом, это необходимо для выживания их вида. Теперь у Джима появилась еще одна причина для того, чтобы ненавидеть Нерона, вдобавок к тому, что он убил около шести миллионов вулканцев, включая мать Спока, и более ста человек на “Кельвине”, включая его собственного отца. Впрочем, даже если бы Спок не женился на вулканке, он состоял в отношениях с Ухурой, и бог знает как долго это уже продолжалось.  
Все, на что Джим мог надеяться, это что когда-нибудь в будущем ему выпадет шанс и он не преминет им воспользоваться.

**Прелюдия**

– Спок.  
– Да, капитан?  
– Можно с вами переговорить?  
– Конечно, – Спок вышел за ним в коридор.  
Джим кашлянул.  
– Ммм… это достаточно личный разговор.  
Спок приподнял бровь, но кивнул:  
– Моя каюта подойдет?  
– Конечно.  
Войдя в каюту Первого помощника, Кирк с интересом огляделся. Спартанская, строгая, отражающая характер своего хозяина. Даже такие декоративные украшения, как странный клинок, висящий на стене и жаровня, стоящая в углу, выглядели не деталью интерьера, а ежедневно используемыми вещами.  
– Я хотел поговорить… о другом Споке, – он остановился, собираясь с мыслями. – Когда мы с ним встретились на Дельта Веге, он… мелдился со мной.  
– Вы давали свое согласие? – спросил Спок и Джим удивился тому, как непривычно резко прозвучал его голос.  
– Вообще-то нет. Вообще-то я даже не знал, что такое мелдинг до того, как это произошло.  
Хотя это и было невероятным, но, казалось, Спок пришел в ужас от этих слов.  
– Но это против всех наших заветов! Это не просто нарушение протокола и неприкосновенности личности, это насилие. В человеческой культуре ближайшим аналогом принудительного мелдинга является изнасилование.  
– Что? Нет! – запротестовал Кирк. – Это не было принудительно! Я, возможно, не давал своего согласие, но и изнасилованием это нельзя называть. Господи, Спок, ты же себя должен знать лучше всех остальных – ты бы никогда не поступил подобным образом!  
Тем не менее, Спок все еще выглядел обеспокоенным.  
– Как бы то ни было, меня это очень тревожит. Сама мысль о том, что версия меня самого могла так поступить – не важно ради каких намерений или целей… – он замолчал, а затем поднял глаза на Джима и тот увидел в его взгляде приглушенную злость, глубоко похороненную, но все же видимую. – Я бы никогда не стал принуждать вас или кого бы то ни было другого к мелдингу.  
– Я _знаю_ это, Спок!  
Вулканец поднял бровь в ответ на повышенный тон капитана.  
– Извини, – смущенно сказал Джим. – Но, как я уже говорил, я знаю, что ты никогда бы так не поступил.  
– Помня о нашем знакомстве…  
– Начали мы не слишком хорошо, ты прав, – прервал его Джим. – Ты честный, я знаю это. И я очень жалею о том, что мне пришлось тогда тебе наговорить.  
Спок пожал плечами:  
– Это было необходимо.  
– Возможно, но цель не всегда оправдывает средства. И во время мелдинга с другим Споком я получил часть его воспоминаний. И в другом времени мы были… друзьями, – он долго сомневался в выборе правильного слова, решая, не сказать ли Споку всю правду, но передумал в последний момент. – И я бы хотел, чтобы мы с тобой стали друзьями здесь.  
Он замолчал, ожидая решения Спока.  
– Это было бы… приемлемо, – осторожно сказал Спок.  
Джим с облегчением выдохнул. Он очень хотел, чтобы Спок был на его стороне. Как Первый помощник, он не стал бы подсиживать Кирка, вряд ли вулканцам вообще знаком такой термин. Но если они подружатся, их совместной работе это явно пойдет на пользу.  
– Ты играешь в трехмерные шахматы?

**Медленный прогресс**

По дороге из своей каюты на мостик Джим размышлял. Он не знал, что делать со Споком. Они вроде как подружились. Изредка после смен Спок приходил к нему в каюту и они беседовали или играли в трехмерные шахматы. Все, что Джим узнал о Споке с начала их общения – это то, что тот был таким же упертым, как и он сам, и что так же ненавидел проигрывать.  
Они до хрипоты спорили о самых разнообразных вещах – применима ли Первая Директива ко всем ситуациям, возможно ли искусственное создание стабильных червоточин, обсуждали достоинства Баха и Т’Прен. Однако при этом Спок постоянно избегал вопросов о себе и своей жизни.  
Джим вылавливал крохи информации между строк. К примеру, Спок ценил земную музыку и литературу почти так же высоко, как и вулканскую, а особую радость ему доставляли книги Льюиса Кэрролла и Джонатана Свифта. Тем не менее, Джим до сих пор не знал ничего о детстве Спока или о том, где он рос. Капитан не решался задавать вопросов. Один раз, когда Джим упомянул о его матери, Спок одарил его таким взглядом, что тот решил больше не пытаться поднимать эту тему.  
Джим рассказывал Споку о своей жизни в надежде уговорить того поделиться своей. Впрочем, Спок знал все о его отце (как и, наверняка, любой офицер Звездного Флота), так что Джим рассказывал о своем детстве в Айове, о своей маме и брате, про маминых бойфрендов, Майка и Френка. Последний безжалостно изводил Сэма до тех пор, пока Сэм не сбежал из дому. Джим вспоминал, как тяжело ему было после ухода Сэма, как он украл винтажную машину, чтобы в итоге разбить ее в ущелье. И что это стало первой в череде его нелепых выходок, которые, в итоге, и привели его к пьяной драке с кадетами Звездного Флота и к знакомству с капитаном Пайком.  
Он рассказывал Споку о своей учебе в Академии, а Спок рассказал ему о своей. Ну, по крайней мере, Спок перечислил ему, какие дисциплины он изучал и кто их преподавал и когда у них совпадали преподаватели, они сравнивали свои впечатления о методике их работы. Спок не рассказывал ничего о своих друзьях или девушках, или как к нему относились однокурсники, с учетом того, что он был первым и единственным вулканцем в Академии.  
Когда Джим спросил, зачем он разработал Кобаяши-Мару, Спок просто ответил:  
– Это было необходимо.  
Спок медленно но верно сводил Джима с ума. Когда они впервые встретились, на слушании о джимовом нарушении, Кирк бы вне себя от ярости. Потом, на корабле, он был разочарован его формализаторством и потому не доверял вулканцу. Сейчас Джим был одновременно раз- и очарован своим Первым помощником. Спок был загадкой, и он не давал никаких подсказок для своего решения.  
Джимова заинтересованность в Первом помощнике была намного больше, чем того требовала служба. Но даже не смотря на то, что отношения Спока с Ухурой изжили себя три месяца назад, вулканец не спешил пускать в свое личное пространство кого бы то ни было еще.  
Войдя на мостик, Джим усмехнулся. Никто никогда не говорил, что Джеймс Т. Кирк когда-либо уступал перед вызовом.

**Неизбежность**

Джим расслабленно откинулся на спинку дивана. Сегодня, к его большому удивлению, вместо того, чтобы по привычке прийти к нему, Спок пригласил Джима к себе. Джим не знал, что об этом думать, но решил, что шанс побыть на чужой территории упускать нельзя.  
В этот раз Спок переключил климат-контроль на привычный людям уровень, что не могло не радовать Джима – в прошлый раз жара в каюте Спока была просто адской. Джим вновь внимательно оглядел комнату, пытаясь придумать, с чего начать разговор.  
– Тебе никогда не было интересно, каким это все было там?  
– Каким это все было где? – спросил Спок.  
– В другой вселенной. Ты когда-нибудь задумывался над тем, какой могла бы быть твоя жизнь, если бы не вмешательство Нерона?  
– Подобные домыслы бесцельны.  
– Ой, да ладно тебе, Спок! Тебе же должно быть хоть чуточку интересно!  
– Поскольку любопытство подобного рода никогда не сможет быть удовлетворено, нет смысла предаваться подобным размышлениям.  
– Но оно может быть, – когда Спок поднял на него заинтересованный взгляд, Джим продолжил, – оно может быть удовлетворено. Другой Спок…  
– Он – не я, – отрезал Спок.  
– Я знаю, но он может рассказать тебе о твоей другой жизни. Он рассказывал мне кое-что.  
– К примеру?  
Ха! Джим так и знал, что тому любопытно!  
– В той, другой вселенной, мой отец был жив. И именно он послужил для меня примером для поступления в Звездный флот.  
– Понятно.  
Джим не до конца понял реакцию Спока. Он учился читать его настроение по легкому изменению в чертах его лица, однако порою Спок наглухо закрывался и понять что-либо становилось невозможным.  
– А кое-что я узнал, пока мы были с ним связаны.  
Спок недовольно поморщился при упоминании мелдинга.  
– И что же?  
Кирк собрал всю свою храбрость в кулак.  
– Я уже говорил тебе, что они были друзьями в другой вселенной.  
– Он говорил мне то же самое, когда мы с ним общались.  
– Да, но… это не полная картина.  
Спок прищурился:  
– Не полная картина?  
Джим сглотнул.  
– Они были любовниками.  
– В подобных отношениях нет смысла, – немедленно ответил Спок.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросил Джим. Он ожидал любого другого ответа, но не этого прохладного отрицания.  
– Смысл отношений между двумя особями – произвести потомство. У двоих мужчин не может быть детей.  
– Спок, есть множество причин, по которым люди… не только люди… вступают в отношения, – раздраженно ответил Джим. – Привлекательность, привязанность, взаимное уважение, – он недолго колебался, прежде, чем закончить. – Любовь.  
Спок поднял бровь:  
– Вы говорите, что влюблены в меня?  
– Что? Нет, черт побери, я просто говорю, что я могу понять, почему у них был эти отношения.  
Спок кивнул.  
– Он был доволен?  
– Ммм?  
– Посол. Он был доволен этими отношениями?  
Джим вспомнил те эмоции, которые испытывал во время мелдинга.  
– Более чем доволен. Он был счастлив.  
– А другой вы?  
– Да. Да, он тоже был счастлив. И я считаю, что это самое главное.  
– Я не склонен соглашаться с этим утверждением.  
– Что может быть важнее счастья?  
– Долг. Верность. Преданность своему делу, – мгновенно ответил Спок.  
– Они были верны друг другу. И преданны своему экипажу. Просто потому, что они были вместе, не значит, что они забыли о своих обязательствах, – он помолчал. – Мне кажется, их отношения делали их лучше.  
– Тем не менее, наш спор исключительно теоретический.  
– Да, – грустно ответил Джим. – Теоретический.  
Что ж, по крайней мере, он попытался.  
Долгую тишину прервал Спок:  
– Я никогда не рассказывал вам об основной теме нашего с Послом Споком разговора.  
– И о чем вы говорили? – спросил без особого интереса Джим.  
– Я раздумывал над тем, чтобы выйти в отставку.  
– Что? Почему?!  
– Я считал своим первейшим долгом помочь моему народу восстанавливаться. После уничтожения Вулкана каждый вулканец на счету.  
– И что же заставило тебя передумать?  
Из того, что Джим знал о Споке, он бы сказал, что тот не имел привычки менять свои решения.  
– Он сказал мне кое-что.  
Джим ожидал продолжения. Когда его не последовало, он спросил:  
– И что же тебе сказал Посол?  
– Он сказал, что мне нужно забыть о логике и следовать своим чувствам.  
Подобного заявления Джим никак не мог ожидать.  
– И ты так и поступил?  
– Да.  
– Ты сожалеешь об этом?  
– Нет, – Спок замолчал. – Я только жалею о том, что не могу целиком и полностью следовать его совету.  
– В смысле?  
Спок посмотрел на Джима.  
– Вы сказали мне, что наши двойники были любовниками.  
– Да, – осторожно ответил Джим, пытаясь понять, к чему клонил Спок.  
– Это не беспокоит вас?  
– Нет, с чего бы? Ну, – он признался, – поначалу это очень сильно меня беспокоило. Но потом я просто свыкся с этой мыслью.  
– Это случилось в другой вселенной.  
– Да, – кивнул Джим, чувствуя, как в нем зарождается подозрение.  
– Во вселенной, которой больше не существует.  
– Что не означает, что ты не можешь принимать своих собственных решений.  
– Но колония...  
– Он отстраивает колонию. Он выполнит любые твои обязательства. Тебе не нужно тревожиться по этому поводу.  
– Я не “тревожусь”, – ответил Спок.  
– Нет, конечно же ты не тревожишься, как я мог подобное предположить? – фыркнул Джим, а затем вернулся к прежней теме разговора. – Ты как будто разочарован тем, что в нашей вселенной все пошло не так, как во вселенной Посла Спока. И не говори мне, что ты не можешь чувствовать разочарование.  
Если бы Спок был человеком, он непременно бы нахмурился.  
– Да, у меня есть определенные… сожаления, – наконец признался тот.  
– Почему?  
Спок не удостоил того ответом. Джим решил спросить прямо.  
– Спок, тебе бы хотелось таких же отношений, какие были у них?  
– Конечно же нет!  
– Я плохо на тебя влияю. Ты только что солгал, – Джим задумался на секунду. – И, поверь мне, у тебя очень плохо получается лгать. Тебе стоит этому поучиться у мастера.  
Спок явно решил не приумножать свою ложь, поэтому он перевел взгляд на пол и сказал:  
– Хорошо. Да.  
– Да, ты хотел бы, чтобы у нас были отношения? – Джиму требовалось окончательное подтверждение.  
– Да.  
– Почему?  
Спок недоверчиво посмотрел на него.  
– Я имею в виду, что хоть дареному коню в зубы не смотрят, но наши с тобой отношения трудно назвать идеальными.  
Спок передернул плечами, выдавая, насколько нелегко ему давался этот разговор.  
– Вы обладаете большим количеством привлекающих меня черт.  
– И точно таким же количеством отталкивающих. Впрочем, я полагаю, что это из разряда тех вещей, которые невозможно объяснить логически.  
Спок поднял глаза на Джима и уголки его губ приподнялись в улыбке:  
– Несомненно. 


End file.
